


masochistic tendencies

by young master (mambo_music_intensifies)



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Blow Jobs, Bottom Sebastian, Ciel is 17, Dom Ciel Phantomhive, Face-Fucking, Light Masochism, M/M, POV Sebastian, Sub Sebastian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 19:57:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14292285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mambo_music_intensifies/pseuds/young%20master
Summary: I wish I added more kissing





	masochistic tendencies

* * *

At seventeen the Earl Phantomhive stood tall and proud– true nobility unlike any other. He grew to be very beautiful, many compared him to Lord Byron in the strong way in which he carried himself.

Though introverted, he had a magnetic pull, an attraction that those who had the privilege of meeting him could not resist. I, his dutiful butler, remember the times in which I had to acquire information using sex, maybe not purely in the physical sense at all times, but with the words I chose with the voice I used, a look, a touch.

Most crumbled only with this, t’was quite an amusing way to get what we needed I must admit, but in recent times I find I had to retire this hobby of mine for it seems my young lord was quite capable in taking care of that himself. They seemed far more interested in him than they were of me; quite humorous given our history and the way he flustered at any who else dare touch him, I daresay it seems I ended up teaching him this tactic quite on accident.

But I digress, I find myself feeling quite proud I brought up this young boy over seven years to be exactly what he sought out to be completely fooling everyone. He seems quite normal on the outside, if not extravagantly so. Ah, yes, my young master. Handsome, dastardly witty and quite dangerous. Dangerous, especially, in different way than what I have mentioned. It seems I have accidentally taught him something else. Given him a _taste_ of something else.

It was late at night, we had thrown a ball in honor of Miss Elizabeth’s birthday, it was a good chance to invite many different nobles as we had a guest in which was under suspect by the queen, a cousin of a cousin of some duke or other, I can’t quite remember as these things seem to mesh together when you’ve met so many of these types, you see.

She was being investigated by my master for poisoning her husband who happened to be quite close with the queen’s favorite cricket player. It’s all became so rudimentary, I can’t count how many times my lord had to waste his valuable time looking into such petty matters such as these. My young master had been chatting her up in between various birthday celebrations, dances and of course, cake eating without being seen in the prying eye of Miss Elizabeth as it would have made her quite jealous if she had seen the way he was eyeing this woman, trying to get her to spill any details she had on her recently deceased husband, maybe get her to say something incriminating as she had been flirting with him the way a recent widow should not be.

I brought them drinks while I saw to other duties on the floor. I looked through the corner of my eye and could not help but smirk at the way my lord had a leg dangling across the other ever so lazily with an arm wrapped around her, hand almost but not quite touching her shoulder and holding a wine glass in the other, smiling and flirting the way I never thought I’d see him. Rambunctious to say the least. Once the party was meeting its end and the guests were departing, he came up to me and said underneath his breath,

“Well, I got a nice recipe on how to make potato soup; but I guess arsenic really is the family secret, she didn’t tell me a thing. What a waste of time.” He sighed grimly, “I’ll have to go about this another way, more force or something.”

“Ah, what a shame my lord, the party at least, was a success. Miss Elizabeth was quite thrilled with your performance this evening on the ballroom floor, shame she didn’t get to see the one in the corner of the room of our young master flirtatiously inquiring about potato soup recipes for three hours.”

“Shut it, you.” he sighed once more “Ahh, what now. Maybe I’ll get you to search her kitchen once she’s out, she gave me very specific instructions on where she resides. Hmph.” He let out an amused grunt as he took the last sip of his wine. “You always made it look easier getting information out of these trollops.”

I chuckled, “I am unsure as to why you’ve decided to carrying on such a dreaded task.”

He responded with a look that sent the very inside of me on fire. I know it may sound silly, but as of late when he gives me such a look, a look of dominance. I know what he is trying to say with only a glance. Oh, yes. I know why he is doing this, why he is doing the job of selling his sex for information. He does not want _me_ doing it. His look cast a shadow of jealousy, or more so, possessiveness. I did not ever think it would excite me so. I raised such ire with just insinuating naiveté and his uncovered eye the way it squinted, and his brow the way they furrowed, I felt I would get severely punished if I kept going on like this, and I, well.

I enjoyed it.

I shadowed him as we bid farewell to Miss Elizabeth and the rest, I followed as we went back inside the manor and he handed me his hat and started loosening his cravat, during the journey up the stairs to the bedroom I decided to open my mouth to begin a bit of fun.

“Hmph.” I chuckled, “Perhaps the Lady did not want to poison you, and that is why you did not get anywhere. Perhaps you remind her of a son and not a potential suitor she may want to kill.”

“What are you going on about?”

“You do look so young, perhaps you triggered her maternal instincts. She wanted to protect the young master. Perhaps I–”

“Don’t speak another word. You couldn’t have done anything more. It’s not as if she would actually put arsenic in my drink tonight or just tell me about it for that matter, it’s going to take more than one bloody day of investigation. Sadly. These cases bore me to tears.”

 

We entered the young masters room and with my back turned to him I went to shut the door behind us.

“My point still stands.” I couldn’t help but grin.

Suddenly I felt his hands grab my shoulders and push me against the door, I’m still a few centimeters taller than him so I look down at him with my eyes widened with surprise as we stare at each other.

“My lord?” I questioned with a breathy voice, His face tightens up and there is frustration on his brow, he lifts his hand as strikes me upon the cheek, fingers still buried in my shoulder, I feel the mark on my cheek rising and start to burn.

“You just don’t know when to quit, do you?” His voice quivered, oh yes, he was quite upset with me.

He dropped his head and shut his eyes then let out a sigh, his grip upon my shoulder loosened and the hand which he used to strike me fell to his front where he palmed at his trousers, _“Fuck,”_ his soft toned voice laced with guilt, either with himself at striking me or feeling good for striking me, but most likely both.

I peered below taking in the show of him rubbing desperately at his stiffening erection, he’s fighting with himself not to make a scene but I want him to. The air is thick between us, tension is high, anything I say would be like knives in his ears.

How I desperately want him to lose control.

“What seems to be the matter, my lord,” My voice comes out lower than expected, not as confident as I had hoped, “don’t you feel good, abusing your lowly servants? My, whatever would people think?”

His gaze shot up at me with a bright blue eye positively swimming with irritation, _he is going to seek a different kind of revenge on me tonight_ , I thought, _ahhh,_ I was quite giddy. My young master can be very entertaining.

“You vile demon,” he struck me again, in the exact same spot as before, he was getting quite good at this as he usually went for the other cheek but he knows to keep hitting where it hurts.

He closed his eyes and bit his plump little lip as he went back to palming his now _very_ hard erection, it pleased me so to think he could become like this by doing these things. Quite the little pervert. I knew no one else could make him like this as he would never dare to hit anyone else but me in such a vulgar manner.

“You stupid– _ah, fuck._ ” He moaned, “Get on your knees. Now.”

I did as he requested with the look in my eye that begged so many questions, as if I didn’t know the answers, I played the part of confused servant very well as he seems to greatly appreciate. I got on one knee then slid the other down making it two. My hooded eyes staring at his obvious erection, trying hard not to lick my lips in anticipation. My lips seemed to part on their own and he took notice as he stuck two fingers between and slid them around my tongue.

“Your mouth is this wet already?” He asked, any hesitation in his voice now gone. “Too wet. Unnaturally wet. Doesn’t seem normal unless you’re thirsty. What a perverted beast.”

He took his free hand and unbuttoned his trousers with ease, he did not need my help undressing him anymore which was quite a shame. He freed his aching erection that already dripping, he was already like this without even being touched, seeing this made my own pulse underneath the restricting fabric. I slid my tongue over, under and between the digits in my mouth, closing my eyes and enjoying every second, closing my lips to suck on them, giving him a preview of what was to come.

He removed the fingers from my mouth, with a trail of saliva he led his hand up toward my hair of which he violently grabbed hold and pulled back, my neck exposed and extended he traced along my throat with the thumb of his other hand then gently squeezing the sides. I opened my mouth slightly exposing my sharp canines and letting out a gasp, he released his hold of my hair and stuck his fingers down my throat again in an attempt to gag me.

With my arms still at my sides I clench my fists trying not to grab hold of his arm to force his fingers even further down me as I wanted more but I knew to wait because he would end up giving me what I wanted and more; he could be so surprising.

He released me as he started unbuttoning his jacket, then waistcoat, removing them and his cravat leaving only his thin white dress shirt underneath and then eventually unbuttoning that all the way but deciding to leave it on. His thin, taut frame made obvious by the way it stuck to the sides of his body with sweat. The front of him was glistening, his flawless pale skin with faint lines of abdominal muscles, his naval stretched as he leaned backwards, his nipples hard from arousal and the cool air.

Absolutely perfect.

I wanted nothing more than to be undressed along with him and for our bodies to finally meet but this was about punishing me and it worked as I did start to feel punished when I realized I wouldn’t be able to touch him the way I ached to.

He ran his fingers along his hair, slicking it back and raising the other arm behind his head to untie his eye patch and then tossing it aside. He looked at me, then at the red mark he left on my face, placing his hand gently on it for a moment then swiftly smacking it again making my cock pulse even more.

He grabbed the back of my head with my hair curled between his fingers, he took his cock in hand and gave it a stroke once or twice before lining it up to my lips, I opened my mouth taking in the tip licking the slit a couple times getting a good taste before he plunged it in deep without warning. I let out a muffled groan as I ran my tongue along the underside of the shaft.

My hands made their way up to the sides of his hips, one gliding it’s way underneath his shirt and along his bare back, I wished my glove was off so I could feel him but I was happy enough with his cock in my mouth.

One hand was at the back of my head in my hair and the other was at my jaw, thumb pressed beside my ear feeling as my bones moved while sucking him off.

He pulled out of my mouth leaving a trail of spit and precome, his cock glistening in now dim light, I licked along the underside to the top where I sucked the head once more, licking at the slit when drops of precome made it’s way to the surface, my cheeks hollowed as I sucked once more at the head. My master was making cute noises I’m sure he was unaware of, moaning and cursing his now favorite word to seemingly no end and when I thought he had come close to reaching his peak he surprised me yet again,

“L-Lay down,” He so bravely mustered the strength to order me as he grabbed the sides of my face to stop from eating away at him. Oh, I thought, he wants to go inside me, how cute, finally, I was aching for his touch. Oh, but no, a butler’s job is never so easy.

I lay on the floor, quickly unbuttoning my waistcoat as I had removed my jacket discreetly some time ago in an attempt to stealthily undress myself without invoking the young master’s ire, unfortunately I only got to my jacket. Anyways, I was down to my undershirt but before I could start with the buttons he straddled my chest, well, this is a little to high up for what I wanted, what must be going through my little lord’s head?

I put my hands on his sides as he put his thumb on my chin and parted my lips leaning in to kiss me, running his tongue along mine making suckling noises and biting my lip,

“I couldn’t finish in that angle,” he whispered low, “I’m gonna fuck you now, Sebastian.”

The way he said that with such confidence though panting like a dog and that made me want to come right then, before I could let out a witty retort he stretched his body over me and stuck his cock in my mouth before I could think of one.

My cheeks felt raw and my jaw was starting to get sore as he fucked my mouth from such an angle I hadn’t even thought of. Fucking my face laying on the floor, how scandalous.

With his pants around his ankles and ass in the air I took hold with both gloved hand on those small, perky cheeks as they thrust ungraciously into my mouth, cock in my throat, if I was human I am unsure if I would be able to continue with such a thrashing. I, however, happily endured.

“Ahhh, f-fuck S-Sebas–” His moans, so undignified, and when he was like this I remembered he is still so young. His voice quivering and shaking as if he was being fucked for the first time. His small frame thrusting into me.

His bony shoulders joined the side of his face on the cold manor floor with his frail hands underneath him grabbing onto my hair for dear life. As he was busy well, enjoying himself, I thought it would be a fine time to join along with him without him noticing right away. I had taken my length in hand and pumped myself along with his thrusts, I was making obscene noises muffled around his cock, I was surprised he went this long but I was not one to complain. I felt myself getting dangerously close to the edge, the young master was arousing me more than ever it felt like, with his “Ah!s” and “Seb–Sebast!–s”

“Ah– Ah– Fuck, Sebastian I’m coming–” He moaned once more, ever so sweetly,

“Fuck, I’m coming, I’m coming, I’m com–nggh–!”

I felt the hot spurts of come in my throat, I felt as if I may drown and with this I moaned alongside him as he pulled the softening length out of my mouth.

“Ahh–” I moaned as he threw himself beside me on his back, panting, for a moment I feared for his breathing but I was still fucking my own, still gloved, hand. I squeezed my eyes shut and felt my lips soaked with him and came.

“Young master–” I opened my eyes and turned my head to see him laying on his side with his arm bent and head resting in his hand.

“I would have done that for you.” He coyly said leaning over to lick the seed off my abdomen, I combed my fingers through his messy hair in an attempt to fix it, he came up to kiss me, his lips bitten and red; mine throbbing and sore.

We embraced there on the floor for a while longer before the night ended.

**Author's Note:**

> I wish I added more kissing


End file.
